


to hold your heart with mine

by LunarExo



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Morning Sex, erik gets denied his goddess given right to make breakfast and thats alright actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarExo/pseuds/LunarExo
Summary: “No breakfast?” Erik asked, confirming. El hummed his approval, fingers dragging a lazy path along where Erik’s shirt had ridden up as he rolled over.“Nobody to bother us,” El added, and the slow way his hand shifted, fingers tracing the divots of Erik’s spine, was painfully, shockingly deliberate. “Just you,” he whispered, eyes blinking back open, “and me.”
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	to hold your heart with mine

“G’morning,” Erik mumbled, pulling Eleven’s arm up to kiss his hand. He got a sleepy grumble for his troubles, and his cranky, drowsy husband nuzzling closer to him, that same arm tightening around his waist firm enough to hold him still.

“Babe,” he tried, to no response. “C’mon. Sun’s up, buns up.” Still nothing. Temporarily stumped, Erik huffed, slumping back down into bed. “I can’t make you breakfast if you trap me in _bed_, El.”

When he scrambled around enough to face Eleven, he caught one eye open, peering sleepily at him as he settled down. “Don’t want breakfast,” its owner said, closing it once more, “going to mum’s for lunch anyway. Too much food.”

“No breakfast?” Erik asked, confirming. El hummed his approval, fingers dragging a lazy path along where Erik’s shirt had ridden up as he rolled over.

“Nobody to bother us,” El added, and the slow way his hand shifted, fingers tracing the divots of Erik’s spine, was painfully, shockingly deliberate. “Just you,” he whispered, eyes blinking back open, “and me.”

Suddenly, getting out of bed didn’t seem quite so important, and El must have seen full well the moment Erik determined that, if the smug little grin on his face was any indication. It made Erik smile as well, bumping their foreheads together, “yeah, yeah. Grin it up, why don’t you? Not my fault we never get to be alone.”

Eleven kissed him, rather than answer. He didn’t need to use his words for Erik to get it anyway, not with the way he palmed at his hip, dragging him closer. Or with how he deepened the kiss and _moaned_ outright at the touch of Erik’s tongue against his.

He was as desperate as Erik felt, need rising to the surface of his skin, leaving goosebumps on his arms. Erik could feel them as his hands roamed, fingers tracing the raised flesh as they kissed.

“Let’s take a vacation,” Erik said, ignoring how strained his voice already was. His lips ventured to Eleven’s jaw, working their way down as his head tilted obligingly back, “anywhere you want. Doesn’t matter.”

He let his teeth scrape along the length of El’s neck, and felt him shudder, hands gripping tighter. “Lonalulu,” he replied automatically, and Erik paused to wonder if they’d been thinking the same thing, on the same page as always.

It was long enough that El shifted under him, a hand tangling into his hair, and he groaned at the way he tugged, forcing his head back for him to reciprocate. “The ocean,” he added, and Erik hummed, eyes falling shut. “So nobody can hear how _noisy_ you get when I spread your—”

Erik reached out, slapping a hand blindly at Eleven’s face. “_Goddess_, El, you can’t just _say that_—”

“Do you want me to make it up to you?” He’d been maneuvered onto his back somehow, without really being aware of it, and Erik met Eleven’s eyes from where he’d moved, chin nested against his sternum. His hair had fallen around his face, loose and wispy, but it did nothing to hide the way he bit at his kiss-swollen lips, pupils blown and cheeks pink.

Erik had a good feeling he could guess what _making it up to him_ entailed. The muscles in his stomach jumped at the thought, heat pooling in his gut.

“Come here,” he decided, cupping El by the cheeks. He went more than willingly, coy grin growing soft, and Erik kissed him sweetly. “I wanna stay close to you.”

The look on Eleven’s face told him he felt the same way. The hand pulling at the waistband of his loose sleep shorts told him he was also feeling _something else_. He snorted out a laugh at El’s forwardness, raising his hips enough to help get them off entirely, only to watch as Eleven tossed them into the corner of the room.

“That’s one place to put them,” he grumbled. El rolled his eyes, unbothered, and kissed at the side of his face as he rummaged around in their bedside drawer. Knowing full well what he was looking for, Erik’s toes curled with anticipation, fingers petting encouragingly through his hair.

The jar landed with a thump between his spread legs, and Eleven followed a moment later, tucking his hair behind one ear as he kissed a line up the length of Erik’s jaw that left him warm all over. A touch at his inner thigh had his legs falling even further open, entirely of their own volition, and he felt more than heard the approving sigh against his skin.

One of Eleven’s hands brushed against his inner thigh. “When’s the last time we got to do this?” He pressed his fingers into the soft spot between Erik’s groin and thigh, and Erik groaned, breath leaving in a stutter.

“Last—Last week.” He heard the telltale sound of a jar opening. His cock twitched. “Twins took Mia n’ Gemma to Arboria.”

“Mmm.” Eleven smiled, brushing their noses together. “It’s been hard to resist. I just wanna drag you behind the wall and have my way with you, just a bit.”

“_Don’t tempt me_,” Erik responded, narrowing his eyes. El’s smile brightened, warm like the sun, before his eyes flitted between Erik’s legs, and he felt the telltale slickness of a finger tracing his rim. He sighed, forcing his muscles into complacency, and bit down a soft moan at the press of it inside.

Eleven’s finger worked slowly into him, moving with a lazy familiarity that only time could bring. It felt easy, and some of that early morning sleepiness sank back into Erik’s form as he leaned back, eyes falling shut.

_Could do this for hours_, he thought, giggling at the brush of El’s hair on his shoulder. Just lay back and take everything his husband had to give, enjoying the slick slide of his cock in him, thick and curved and _just right_ to reach all the places in him that set his nerves alight. Wouldn’t even need to touch his own cock to get off, not when he was being dicked down that good, not when it was _El_ burying himself in him, claiming him, over and over.

A hand on his cheek startled him, eyes blinking back open, and Eleven’s face greeted him, eyes warm. “What’re you thinking about?”

“You fucking me,” he replied, failing spectacularly to stop the playful smirk that graced his features. El’s eyes darkened immediately, inky black eclipsing all but the barest sliver of blue. Between his legs, the fingers (_fingers_, he hadn’t even noticed El add more—) buried in him jabbed hard at his prostate, and he _wailed_, back arching off the bed.

“Like that?” El asked, voice rich with feigned innocence.

Breathless, Erik could only groan in response. His hips twitched, trying to grind down against Eleven’s fingers for more of his touch, but he held it torturously just out of reach. “El—” he tried, shuddering at the wrecked tone of his own voice, “El, c’mon, please. It’s been too long. You know I’m good for it.”

Eleven regarded him for a long moment. Then, he leaned in, pressing their lips together. “You can wait a little longer, can’t you?” As he asked, Erik felt the stretch of a third finger pressed into him, clenching around the intrusion with a whine that Eleven swallowed in a kiss.

He could. If it was him asking, he could. It was all too easy to slip back into that easy complacency from a moment ago, to let the fire roaring in his core simmer down into something warm and all encompassing. His arms looped around Eleven’s neck, fingers tangling into his hair, and he let himself melt under the lips parting his and the fingers steadily working him open.

If he listened close enough, Erik swore he could hear El’s heart beating between them, swore that they’d matched up, _on the same page as always_, perfectly in sync. He gripped him all the tighter at the thought, pulling El in until their chests were flush. Eleven moaned, and the sound vibrated in his chest, reverberating between them, leaving Erik lightheaded with pleasure, with _love_.

The seconds bled into minutes like that, held close to each other, skin-on-skin and mouths on mouths, Eleven curling his fingers into him in some perfect secret rhythm. Erik reached down at one point, gripping his cock firm at the base, but felt no real push to stroke himself, or do anything more than squeeze and groan at the pleasure that racketed up his nerves. And El, for what it was worth, seemed quite happy to skirt past all the places he knew made Erik’s control shatter, fingers deftly dodging his prostate and every other sweet spot. _Bastard_.

“Erik,” he murmured, words warm where they were breathed against his parted lips, tone near reverent. Erik grumbled back, blinking his eyes open just in time to feel Eleven pull his fingers out entirely. The emptiness was a sudden, aching thing, and he felt its loss acutely, breath stuttering as he clenched down on nothing but empty air.

The only reprieve was understanding what came next, his legs spreading wide of their own volition. El—who’d leaned back to position himself—smiled at the sight, the hand not stroking his (very hard, Erik noted with glee,) cock with lubricant petting at his inner thigh. He grinned right back, sleepy and indulgent, and raised that same leg until El hooked it over his shoulder with a knowing pat on the knee.

Absently, Erik watched a stray sunbeam as Eleven swayed into it, catching how it lit his hair up copper and gold. His own private treasure, he thought wryly.

That smile of his certainly didn’t dampen the sentiment, sweet and intimate and _just for him_, broken only when he pressed the head of his cock to Erik’s entrance and asked, quiet and patient, “ready?”

He nodded, and leaned up to close that new distance between them, kissing Eleven as he lined the head of his lube slicked cock to his rim and _pressed_. It was always a little harder at first, when his body struggled to accommodate the girth of El’s cock. But by now, he couldn’t say the stretch of his entrance around the thickness of it was anything less than enjoyable. El’s face didn’t help the least, his brow furrowed and his breath leaving in needy little puffs as he buried himself bit by bit into Erik’s eager body.

“Feels good,” he whispered, and laughed at the breath of confirmation El huffed against his neck. “Stretch me out so good El,” his hips stuttered at that, perfect rhythm broken, and Erik groaned at it, grinding down against him. “Oh Yggdrasil, I _adore you_.”

“Erik—”

Cutting him off with a kiss, he said “I know babe.” Eleven had buried himself to the hilt, the two of them joined at the hips, and Erik’s toes curled at every insinuation it brought on, every fleeting thought of _his_ and _claimed_ and _home_ that made the simmering fire in his gut flare back up into an inferno.

He felt hot all over, almost tingling with it, and when Eleven met his eyes he said one word, locking his leg around his waist.

“_Move_.”

And _goddess above_ did Eleven know how to use those muscles. Even lazy and indulgent as his movements were, there was a power behind them that was far from hidden. The same strength he’d used to slay countless evils, to save innumerable lives, being used to great effect to leave Erik moaning long and loud.

The slow speed only made his torment worse, having to endure the slick slide of Eleven pulling back before he could feel him thrust back in, shockingly precise. His cock jumped with every one, drooling pre that smeared between them as they moved together.

“El, El please—feels good, don’t stop, don’t—” his words cut off with a whine, Eleven’s cock dragging against his prostate with every deep, filling thrust. (He swore, if he touched his stomach, that it felt just that little bit distended, like he could feel the outline of El through it. The thought alone made something in him do hot somersaults.)

“Want… More?” Eleven breathed, his voice ragged and rough. It went straight to Erik’s heart and his dick, both of them throbbing as he nodded hard. Dishevelled and balls deep, he had no right to have such an impact on Erik, but he’d long since accepted that nothing was fair about Yggdrasil’s favourite little leaf.

Then Eleven’s trembling hands settled on his hips, grip firm, and the first hard thrust _right_ against his sweet spot ripped every thought right from his head.

He knew full well he was still talking, knew it in the way Eleven’s thrusts would stutter every so often, his own lips parting on a desperate moan in response to whatever senseless babble had fallen from Erik’s open mouth. He knew this, but he couldn’t stop, found he’d lost control of the ability to form anything even resembling sense. How could he, with the slow drag of El’s hands along his sides, and the hard press of his cock stretching him open.

“El, more—please, please—” he cried out, his own voice hazy and distant to his ears. But Eleven responded every time, holding him tighter, bucking into him with more desperation. He couldn’t even see the blue of his eyes anymore, not past the dark moons of his pupils, and even like this he preened under El’s undivided attention.

Without warning, El buried himself deep, grinding his hips hard into Erik and _goddess did it feel good_. He didn’t notice himself keening until El’s lips silenced his, shutting him up with a bruising kiss that had his eyelids fluttering and toes curling. He felt so _full_, like all the hollow space in him was swelling up with—with cock, realistically, and with love, so much that it almost _ached_. 

“El—” he huffed against his lips, rubbing himself against Eleven’s stomach, “fuck me—fuck me like it’s been more than a week, like you finally got me alone—”

Eleven moaned, his hips jumping. Short, jerky thrusts that did nothing to alleviate Erik’s need, that only made his cock ache more. “I wouldn’t _survive_,” he heard him admit, followed by the sharp sting of teeth digging into his neck.

“Then _what are you waiting for_.”

“Just—Need a moment.” He kissed where he’d bit, thumbs digging into the jut of Erik’s hips. “Don’t want to finish too fast. I missed you, missed— missed making you scream.”

Erik laughed, even as he felt his blush spread down to his chest. “You make it sound like that’s all you pick up on.”

“I just like it,” Eleven admitted, face tucked into his neck, “I like knowing you’re enjoying yourself.”

Erik tangled a hand into the thin fabric of Eleven’s shirt, tugging at him until he obligingly moved. He pressed their noses together, impudent, watching Eleven’s face melt into a grin at his pout.

“I’d like it a whole lot more if you’d stop dragging it out—”

“—But,” Eleven interjected, stopped only by Erik’s hand over his mouth.

“We’re alone till tomorrow. You finish me now, take me out to brunch with your family, and then we’ll come home and take all the time we want.” 

He could see the gears turning in El’s head, processing his suggestion. Erik’s breath caught when he saw the look on his face after. It was the same sharp focus in his eyes he more often saw when they were faced down with a large monster, and having it directed at him was enough to make his heart race.

El drew back, until only the head of his cock was in, and flashed Erik a grin, something knowing and sneaky that set his blood boiling. It made Erik hot with arousal, left him twitching with anticipation. Then, with a suddenness that left him gasping, El drove forwards hard enough to _hurt_ in the best of ways.

It was like he’d never stopped with the speed that Erik grew desperately, painfully aroused again. He could barely even manage to speak past the sheer force of Eleven’s movements, the whole bed rocking with the strength behind his thrusts.

If he’d thought he felt full before, now he felt claimed, _owned_, completely and utterly bowed to El and the sturdy, unwavering power he held. He didn’t want to admit how much he liked it, to be pinned down and fucked so hard it hurt to sit, to be stretched out so thoroughly he’d feel the emptiness like a brand for the rest of the day. But he had a feeling El knew and that—bless his soul—he’d decided it wasn’t something he needed to bring up and embarrass Erik with.

It was too easy to lose track of how long they moved together, tracing time more with the increasing urge to come than by any normal measure. He knew he was getting close, his cock trapped between their stomachs, the friction there enough to build him closer to orgasm without ever quite pushing him over.

He knew just as well that El was close, his own tells having long since grown obvious to Erik. The faraway look in his eyes, hazy and unfocused but still so hotly determined; the clammy grip of his hands, readjusting with every rough thrust, leaving perfect imprints of his fingers on Erik’s hips; and the telltale _need_ in his voice, almost-hoarse and pitched low, promising pleasure to Erik, promising him _everything_.

“You want—” Eleven started, voice barely above a rumble, “me to finish you?”

It shouldn’t have been enough to push him over the edge, but El’s voice set him on a hair-trigger, and the question he’d asked begged an answer. He couldn’t stop himself after that, even if he’d wanted—there was no way he could hold off any longer, no way to stave off the building tension in him, the frayed knot of his control pulled more and more taut until it _snapped_.

Breathless, his mouth opened on a silent scream, hips jumping as he came apart under Eleven’s hands, his touch, his _love_, coming with enough force that, for just a moment, he was certain he’d blacked out.

When he came to, El was still fucking him, still jackhammering inside him with a clear and increasing desperation. Even like this he could recognize the tension in his face, the way his movements stuttered. He was so sensitive it _hurt_, every thrust stimulating already overburdened nerves, but he clung right on all the same, forcing his watery, tired eyes to meet El’s.

“In-Inside, El, El, come in me, please—” he begged. And Goddess, if Erik hadn’t just been fucked right into an orgasm, he’d have come from the look El gave him at that statement alone. To see such a gorgeous face so contorted with _hunger_ was enough to make the beast in him roar, and he was rewarded with the telltale push of his cock deep and throbbing and a slick wetness filling him that itched something carnal deep in his soul.

Eleven still thrust into him. Slow now, a gentle grinding of his hips that pushed his spend deeper and pulled soft little sighs from Erik. He slumped back against the pillow, newly exhausted, and let out a low whine when El slid out.

“Goddess—” Erik felt El flop down beside him on the bed, fumbling around until he could take his sweaty hand. El laughed, breathless, and used his other arm to drag Erik closer.

Content, Erik nuzzled against him. “Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” He kissed his shoulder, breathing him in, “I love you so much.”

“You’ll love me more tonight,” Eleven proposed, his fingers dragging featherlight down Erik’s torso.

Erik laughed, breathless. “Will I?”

Eleven’s lips pressed to the side of Erik’s head, exhaustion clear in the way his hands tightened and then, all at once, grew loose. His breathing was soft.

“You said tonight,” he reiterated, voice drawn out in the sleepy afterglow, “n’ I can’t get enough of you.”

Spoken with such thoughtless honestly, Eleven’s words still managed to set Erik’s heart racing, thumping hard enough that he was sure it’d be audible in the scant space between them. If it was, Eleven didn’t say a thing, simply breathing him in.

He let himself lay there until his heart grew calm once more, until his legs had stopped shaking and his body didn’t feel like one massive nerve rubbed raw. He moved to sit up, already categorizing what he’d need to do before they left.

El’s arms tightened around him, and an irritated groan sounded from where his face was buried in Erik’s shoulder blade. He frowned, giving another futile tug.

“El, I’ve gotta do the laundry at least—"

“Later. _Stay_.”

Erik sighed, giving in to the soft _want_ rich in El’s voice. He felt his smile tucked against the crook of his neck, and quietly decided it was worth a little longer in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ its spoiling erik hours
> 
> thank u to neenee for writing me 4 pages of notes praising this and correcting my grammar flaws. i love u always and forever
> 
> and thank u to soldiers of smile for not telling me to shut up whenever i put another screenshot of this fic in the fuckin horny chats


End file.
